dictionaryofandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Timeline Mainstream 1.0
List of timelines as sourced and referenced by Wikipedia.com This is a list of timelines.Contents hide 1 Types 2 General timelines 2.1 History 3 Arts 4 Biographical timelines 5 Crime 6 Events 7 Disasters 8 Economics 9 Entertainment 10 Environmental issues 11 Fiction 12 Geographical timelines 12.1 Ancient civilizations 12.2 Extant civilizations 12.2.1 Supranational entities and regions, peoples 12.2.2 Sovereign states 12.2.3 Subnational regions and cities, narrow timelines 13 Law 14 Military 14.1 Military conflicts 15 Philosophy 16 Politics 17 Religion 17.1 Ayyavazhi 17.2 Buddhism 17.3 Christianity 17.4 Islam 17.5 Jainism 17.6 Sikhism 18 Science 18.1 Astronautics and planetary science 18.2 Astronomy, Astrophysics, and Cosmology 18.3 Biology 18.4 Chemistry 18.5 Computer science 18.6 Dendrochronology 18.7 Geology and paleontology 18.8 Mathematics and statistics 18.9 Physiology, medicine, and health 18.10 Meteorology 18.11 Physics 18.12 Psychology 19 Sports 20 Technology 20.1 Communication and information media 20.2 Computers and related technology 20.3 Everyday necessities 20.4 Light and optical instruments 20.5 Measurement 20.6 General mechanical engineering 20.7 Transportation and space exploration 20.8 Miscellanea 21 Terrorism 22 See also 23 References 24 External links 25 References Types * Living graph * Logarithmic timeline * Detailed logarithmic timeline * Synchronoptic view General timelines * List of centuries * List of time periods History * Timeline of prehistory (13,700,000,000 BCE – 7000 BCE) * Timeline of ancient history (3300 BCE - 500 CE) * Timeline of the Middle Ages (501–1499) * Timeline of early modern history (1500–1899) * Timeline of modern history (1900 – present) * Timeline of country and capital changes (4000 BCE – present) * Timeline of European exploration Arts * List of years in art (prehistoric – present) * Timeline of architecture (8000 BCE – present) * Timeline of architectural styles * Timeline of Native American art history (10,200 BCE – present) * List of years in literature (2400 BCE – present) * Chronology of works by Caravaggio * Chronology of Shakespeare's plays Biographical timelines See also: :Category:Personal timelines Timeline of Lord Byron (1788–1824) Timeline of Niccolò Machiavelli (1469–1527) Timeline of Mary Wollstonecraft (1759–1797) Timeline of project management (2570 BCE – present) Timeline of labor and labor union issues and events (1797–1989) Timeline of the Enron scandal (1996–present) edit Crime List of assassinated people Timeline of organized crime (1880–present) Timeline of piracy (1680–present) List of riots (121 BCE – present) edit Events Timeline of pre-Columbian trans-oceanic contact (47,000 BCE–1492 CE) Chronology of European exploration of Asia (330 BCE–1595 CE) Chronology of colonialism Chronology of the colonization of North America Timeline of mass migration to post-war Europe Abolition of slavery timeline (1102–present) Timeline of lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender history (25th century BCE – present) Timeline of same-sex marriage (1989–present) Timeline of Philippine sovereignty Timeline of the Salem witch trials (1688–1713) edit Disasters List of historic fires (356 BCE – present) List of massacres Lists of nuclear disasters and radioactive incidents edit Economics Chronology of world oil market events (1970–2005) 2003 world oil market chronology Timeline of Brazilian economic stabilization plans (1989–1994) Timeline of largest projects in the Russian economy Timeline of the late 2000s recession edit Entertainment Chronology of console role-playing games (1973–present) List of years in computer games (1971–present) List of years in film (1875–present) List of musical events (20th century BCE – present) Timeline of alternative rock (1976–present) List of years in television (1900–present) Timeline of the BBC (1922–present) List of ticker-tape parades in New York City (1886–present) List of world's fairs (1756–present) Timeline of media in English (1731–present) edit Environmental issues Timeline of environmental events (10,000 BCE – present) Timeline of the New Zealand environment (10th century CE–present) edit Fiction Main article: List of fictional timelines edit Geographical timelines edit Ancient civilizations Chronology of the ancient Near East (Ancient Orient including Babylonia and Assyria) Conventional Egyptian chronology (3200 BC – 525 BCE) Egyptian chronology History of ancient Israel and Judah (1700 BCE – 200 BCE) Kings of Rome (prior to the establishment of the Roman Republic) (753 BCE – 510 BCE) List of Roman Consuls Mesoamerican chronology Seljuk Rulers (1037–1194) Timeline of ancient Greece (2800 BCE – 148 BCE) Timeline of ancient Mesopotamia Timeline of ancient Rome (754 BCE – CE 1461) Timeline of prehistoric Scotland (10800 BC – 1BCE) Timeline of the Three Kingdoms period (184–251) edit Extant civilizations Timeline of country and capital changes edit Supranational entities and regions, peoples Timeline of Amazon history Timeline of British history Timeline of European Union history Timeline of Igbo history Timeline of Jewish history Timeline of the Karavas Timeline of Middle Eastern history Timeline of Serer history edit Sovereign states Timeline of the history of Afghanistan Timeline of Albanian history Timeline of Argentine history Timeline of Armenian history Timeline of Australian history Timeline of Bangladeshi history Timeline of Burundian history Timeline of Chilean history Timeline of Chinese history Timeline of Colombian history Timeline of Cuban history Timeline of Cypriot history Timeline of English history Timeline of French history Timeline of German history Timeline of modern Greek history Timeline of Indian history Timeline of Indonesian history Timeline of Irish history Timeline of Italian history Timeline of Japanese history Timeline of Lebanese history Timeline of Maltese history Timeline of Mongolian history Timeline of New Zealand history Timeline of Nigerian history Timeline of Pakistani history Timeline of Philippine history Timeline of Polish history Timeline of Portuguese history Timeline of Romanian history Timeline of Russian history Timeline of Rwandan history Timeline of Scottish history Timeline of Serbian history Timeline of Singaporean history Timeline of Slovenian history Timeline of Spanish history Timeline of Swedish history Timeline of Taiwanese history Timeline of Tanzanian history Timeline of Tongan history Timeline of Turkish history Timeline of United States history edit Subnational regions and cities, narrow timelines Australia Timeline of Adelaide history Timeline of Melbourne history Canada Timeline of events in Hamilton, Ontario Timeline of Quebec history Timeline of Regina history Timeline of Toronto history Timeline of Prime Ministers of Canada China Timeline of Hong Kong history Timeline of Republic of China history Cuba Timeline of Guantánamo Bay England Timeline of Birmingham history Timeline of Cheshire history Timeline of Northumbria and Northumberland Timeline of Sheffield history Germany Weimar Timeline India Chronology of Tamil history Israel Timeline of Jerusalem New Zealand Timeline of New Zealand's links with Antarctica Pakistan Timeline of Pakistani history (1947–present) Scotland Timeline of Edinburgh history Timeline of Glasgow history Serbia Timeline of Belgrade history Sweden Timeline of Stockholm history United States Timeline of Boston history Timeline of Chicago history Timeline of Colorado history Timeline of Kentucky history Timeline of Largo history Timeline of Northfield, Minnesota history Timeline of the American Old West Wales Timeline of Cardiff history Timeline of Llanelli history edit Law List of judgments of the Constitutional Court of South Africa (1995–present) List of treaties (1283 BCE – present) List of United States federal legislation (1785–present) Lists of United States Supreme Court cases (1789–present) Timeline of United States diplomatic history (1776–present) Timeline of civil marriage in the United States (1830–present) Food and Drug Administration History and Related Legislation (1862–present) Timeline of Cox Report controversy espionage detailed in the Cox Report released by the U.S. Congress in 1999 (1995–1999) edit Military List of battles (2071 BC – present) List of wars (Prehistory–present) Military history (Prehistory–present) Timeline of events in the Cold War (1914–1992) Timeline of United Nations peacekeeping missions (1948–present) History of the Arab–Israeli conflict Timeline of the Israeli–Palestinian conflict Timeline of the Iranian Islamic revolution Timeline of the Special Operations Executive, Section F (1941–1945) edit Military conflicts Timeline of Colombian armed conflict Timeline of the Hundred Years' War (1337–1453) Timeline of the English Civil War (1642–1651) Timeline of the American Revolutionary War (1775–1783) Timeline of the French Revolution (1789–1799) Timeline of the War of 1812 (1812–1815) Timeline of the Texas Revolution (1835–1836) Timeline of the Spanish-American War (1898) Timeline of Philippine–American War (1898–1913) Timeline of World War I (1914–1924) Timeline of the Gallipoli Campaign (1915–1916) Timeline of the Irish War of Independence (1919–1921) Timeline of the Irish Civil War (1922–1923) Timeline of the Second Italo-Abyssinian War (1928–1937) Timeline of World War II (1939–1945) Timeline of events preceding World War II Events preceding World War II in Asia Events preceding World War II in Europe Timeline of the invasion of Poland (1939) Timeline of the Second Battle of the Atlantic (1939–1945) Timeline of the Winter War (1939–1940) Timeline of the Norwegian Campaign (1940) Timeline of the North African Campaign (1940–1943) Timeline of World War II (1939) Timeline of World War II (1940) Timeline of World War II (1941) Timeline of World War II (1942) Timeline of World War II (1943) Timeline of World War II (1944) Timeline of World War II (1945) Timeline of the Indonesian National Revolution (1945–1950) Timeline of the Kashmir conflict (1947–present) Timeline of the Korean War (1950–1953) Timeline of the Vietnam War (1954–1975) Timeline of Colombian armed conflict (1962–present) Timeline of Bangladesh Liberation War (1971) Timeline of the Gulf War (1990–1991) Timeline of the Algerian Civil War (1991–2002) Timeline of the Croat–Bosniak War (1992–1994) Timeline of the 1993 Battle of Mogadishu (1993) Timeline of the War in Afghanistan (2001–present) Timeline of the War in Darfur (2002–present) Timeline of the Iraq War (2003–present) Timeline of the 2006 Lebanon War (2006) Timeline of the Gaza War (2007–2008) Timeline of the 2008 South Ossetia War (2008) edit Philosophy Timeline of philosophers Timeline of Eastern philosophers (Prehistory–present) Timeline of Western philosophers (600 BCE – 1950) edit Politics List of years in politics (1500s–present) State leaders by year (3200 BCE – present) Timeline of women's suffrage (1776–present) Timeline of Zionism (1777–1991) Timeline of the American Revolution (1763–1789) Timeline of political parties in the United Kingdom (1832–present) United States presidential election, 2008 timeline (2002–2009) Timeline of the Presidency of Barack Obama (2009) Timeline of the Presidency of Barack Obama (2010) edit Religion List of founders of religious traditions (2300 BCE – present) Religious leaders by year (451–present) edit Ayyavazhi Timeline of Ayyavazhi history (1809–present) edit Buddhism Timeline of Buddhism (563 BCE – present) edit Christianity Timeline of Christianity (6 BCE – present) Chronology of the Bible Chronology of Revelation Book of Mormon chronology Chronology of Jesus Timeline of Christian missions (31–present) Timeline of Eastern Orthodoxy in America Timeline of the English Reformation (1415–1554) edit Islam Timeline of Muslim history (545–present) Timeline of the Muslim presence in the Iberian peninsula edit Jainism Timeline of Jainism edit Sikhism Sikh Gurus (1469–1666) edit Science List of years in science (1500–present) Timeline of scientific discoveries (17th century BCE – present) Timeline of scientific experiments (240 BCE – present) Timeline of the history of scientific method (2000 BC – 2009) Timeline of science and engineering in the Islamic world (610–present) Timeline of Polish science and technology (1251–present) edit Astronautics and planetary science Timeline of first orbital launches by country (1957–2009) Timeline of Solar System exploration (1944–2030) Timeline of space travel by nationality (1961–present) edit Astronomy, Astrophysics, and Cosmology Timeline of cosmology (3rd century BCE – present) Timeline of stellar astronomy (137 BCE – 1967) Timeline of solar astronomy (850–present) Timeline of solar system astronomy (2137 BC – present) Timeline of discovery of Solar System planets and their moons (Prehistory–present) Timeline of white dwarfs, neutron stars, and supernovae (185–2006) Timeline of knowledge about galaxies, clusters of galaxies, and large-scale structure (964–present) Timeline of knowledge about the interstellar and intergalactic medium (1848–1990) Timeline of cosmic microwave background astronomy (1896–2009) Timeline of astronomical maps, catalogs, and surveys (1800 BC – present) Timeline of the Big Bang (13,700,000,000 BCE – 100,000,000,000,000) Timeline of black hole physics (1640–present) edit Biology Timeline of biology and organic chemistry Timeline of evolution Timeline of extinctions Timeline of human evolution Timeline of zoology edit Chemistry Timeline of chemistry Timeline of chemical elements discoveries Timeline of physical chemistry edit Computer science Timeline of computing (2400 BCE – present) Timeline of programming languages (1837–present) Timeline of artificial intelligence (Antiquity–present) Timeline of quantum computing (1970–present) Timeline of computer security hacker history (1971–present) edit Dendrochronology Timeline of dendrochronology timestamp events (~10,000 BCE–present) edit Geology and paleontology Timeline of geology (1025–1980) Geologic time scale (Prehistory) Timetable of the Precambrian (Prehistory) Timeline of paleontology (1027–2009) Timeline of glaciation (Prehistory) New Zealand geologic time scale (Prehistory) edit Mathematics and statistics Timeline of probability and statistics (19th century–present) Timeline of mathematics (Prehistory–present) Timeline of category theory and related mathematics (1890–present) Timeline of algorithms (1600 BCE – present) Timeline of information theory (1872–1995) edit Physiology, medicine, and health Timeline of medicine and medical technology (2600s BCE–present) Timeline of antibiotics (1935–present) Timeline of vaccines (1796–present) Timeline of sexual orientation and medicine (1886–present) Timeline of AIDS (1930s–present) Progress of the SARS outbreak (2002–2004) edit Meteorology Timeline of meteorology (350 BCE – present) Timeline of temperature and pressure measurement technology (800s–present) edit Physics Timeline of fundamental physics discoveries (1021–present) Timeline of classical mechanics (300s BC–1902) Timeline of electromagnetism and classical optics (424 BCE–1999) Timeline of thermodynamics (5000 BC–1974) Timeline of states of matter and phase transitions (1895–1987) Timeline of gravitational physics and relativity (9th century–2007) Timeline of atomic and subatomic physics (585 BCE – present) Timeline of particle physics (1858–present) Timeline of particle discoveries (1858–present) Timeline of other background radiation fields (1912–1962) Timeline of nuclear fusion (1929–present) Timeline of nuclear program of Iran (1956–present) Timeline of carbon nanotubes (1952–present) Timeline of quantum mechanics (1877-present) edit Psychology Timeline of psychology (1550 BCE – present) Timeline of psychotherapy (1550 BCE – present) edit Sports Timeline of Sports History of cricket (1066–present) Timeline of football (soccer) (3rd century BCE – present) Timeline of English football (Soccer) Timeline of Hockey Timeline of Scottish football Timeline of golf history (1353-1850) (1354–1848) Timeline of foundation of national rugby unions (1871–2009) edit Technology History of technology (Prehistory–present) Timeline of historic inventions (Prehistory–present) Timelines of United States inventions and discoveries (1717–2009) Timeline of Russian inventions and technology records edit Communication and information media Timeline of communication technology (36th century BCE–present) Timeline of postal history (1639–present) Timeline of the telephone (1849–present) Timeline of the introduction of television in countries and regions (1928–2012) Timeline of the introduction of color television in countries (1950–1986) Timeline of CGI in film and television (1971–present) edit Computers and related technology Timeline of hypertext technology (1945–2001) Timeline of notable computer viruses and worms (1966–present) Timeline of Linux kernel development (1991–present) edit Everyday necessities Timeline of agriculture and food technology (12000 BC – present) Timeline of clothing and textiles technology (Prehistory–1963) edit Light and optical instruments Timeline of lighting technology (Prehistory–present) Timeline of microscope technology (1590–present) Timeline of photography technology (1826–present) Timeline of telescope technology (antiquity–present) Timeline of telescopes, observatories, and observing technology (1000–present) edit Measurement Timeline of temperature and pressure measurement technology (1450–1930) Timeline of time measurement technology (270 BCE – present) edit General mechanical engineering Timeline of motor and engine technology (c. 30–70 CE–present) Timeline of heat engine technology (Prehistory–1950s) History of robots (Ancient times - present) edit Transportation and space exploration See also: :Category:Rail transport timelines Timeline of transportation technology (3500 BC – present) Timeline of railway history (428 BCE – present) Timeline of United States railway history (1810s–present) Timeline of the London Underground (1820s–present) Timeline of motorized bicycle history (1868–1986) Timeline of aviation history (1000 BCE – present) Timeline of rocket and missile technology (1st century CE–2010) Timeline of artificial satellites and space probes (1957–2010) edit Miscellanea Timeline of diving technology (Prehistory–present) Timeline of hydrogen technologies Timeline of low-temperature technology (1850–present) Timeline of materials technology (29,000 BCE – present) Timeline of particle physics technology (1896–1968) edit Terrorism Timeline of the September 11, 2001 attacks (1972–present) September 11, 2001 timeline for the day of the attacks (11 September 2001) Timeline of the 2001 anthrax attacks in Florida (2001–2004) Timeline of the 2001 anthrax attacks in New York and New Jersey (18 September – 18 October 2001) Timeline of the 2011 Norway attacks (1999 - 22 July 2011) This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. edit See also Time portal History portal Timeline Chronology Common Era (explains CE and BCE, CE and BCE) Ussher chronology New Chronology (Fomenko) Holocene calendar Dating Creation Hindu/Vedic chronometry Tamil chronometry History articles Alphabetical index: 0-9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Outline | Portal | Timelines | Category edit References edit External links This article's use of external links may not follow Wikipedia's policies or guidelines. Please improve this article by removing excessive or inappropriate external links, and converting useful links where appropriate into footnote references. (August 2010) ChronoZoom is a timeline for Big History being developed for the International Big History Association by Microsoft Research and University of California, Berkeley1 1000 year video timeline of British History Classicalscore – Online Timeline of Music History and Hymnology xtimeline – Explore, create and share timelines about history and biographies TimeRime – Interactive page where users can make, view and compare timelines WikiTimeScale, Wiki for graphical illustration of historic events, persons and so on. Timelines for the World Project, Wiki for compilation and analysis of historical events, people, and their cause-effect relationships. HyperHistory Oneline: a scientific project presenting 3,000 years of world history with an interactive combination of synchronoptic lifelines, timelines, and maps Asian Studies online: a of major developments Global networking: a timeline Timelines of History: a collection of timelines by time, country, today in history along with assorted subjects Interactive/editable film, 1900 – Present Day AllofMe – Interactive timelines. Twoop – An interlinked timeline project timelineindex – List of timelines sorted in categories Timesearch – World History timelines by year, areas or theme World History Timelineslink ipooz – To create and share photo timelines of family and people. Weple - Visualizes the biographical data of persons listed on Wikipedia.org. Dipity – Interactive timelines] WhenInTime – Build and share interactive timelines] edit References ^ Kaurian:Mainstream1.0 Kaurian:Content Page